


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by diav



Series: Telescope [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Telescope universe.  Emmie sees something that surprises her.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

She crawled out of her bed. It was quiet. She took her teddy and slowly turned the door knob, hoping that one of her parents wouldn't hear it squeak.

Carefully, she made her way to the staircase in the dark. Clutching Mister Tibbles in one hand and the railing with the other. She slowly made her way down the stairs. The landing creaked a little as she stepped from the hardwood to the tiled floor.

She saw the red and green glow of lights in the living room and crept closer. If her Mom was right, it was almost time for him to appear.

She peeked inside the living room. Her Mommy was sleeping on the sofa tonight, mostly because she asked whether Santa would be giving her exactly what she wanted. Her Mommy volunteered to stay in the living room to make sure that the presents would be to her liking. She watched the fireplace. Only a few coals were burning now and-wait! Was that a flicker of light? Something was coming down the chimney!

She stared in awe as the small form of the man she wanted to meet appeared in the fireplace. He had a belly that was as round as she could imagine and he-yes! He carried a sack of toys with him.

He made quite an entrance. He accidentally bumped his head as he got out of the fireplace and muttered something that startled her Mommy.

"Ho Ho Ho!"

She shrank back behind the wall and continued watching. She couldn't hear her Mommy but she wondered if they were talking about the presents.

She peered in again and almost squeaked when she saw him reach for a cookie. She left out a plate and a glass of milk and hoped he would take it when he laid out presents under the tree.

She saw him drink up the glass and then place presents under the tree. Her Mommy was saying something again but she didn't hear because they were whispering.

She peered in again when she heard her Mommy laugh. Wha-wha-what was going on?!

She stared, dumbfounded, because she saw her Mommy _kissing_ Santa Claus!

* * *

"It's my turn this year?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? I almost burned my ass in the fireplace last year..."

"Shego! Language!"

"What? Emmie's asleep, it's ok." The older woman gave the redhead a pointed look.

"All right, all right, but I have to wear the fat suit?"

"Of course! We need to convince her Santa's real."

"It's really hard to navigate around in that thing."

"Don't worry, it doesn't make you look fat," laughed Shego.

Toss.

"Ow!" Kim had lightly thrown her magazine at her girlfriend's lap. They were both sitting up and doing some late night reading before bed.

"Fine, fine, you're much better at climbing down our chimney..."

"I can help you if you get stuck," laughed Shego. "I mean, because of the fat suit..."

"Ha ha... very funny."

"How bad could it be? I can pretend to sleep in the living room in case anything happens to you."

"And how would you explain that to Emmie?"

"'I'll talk to Santa to make sure you get the presents you want, but you can't join me because it's bad luck if you meet Santa. Children aren't supposed to see him on Christmas Eve.'"

"That's lying-"

"-We're just twisting the truth a little... Come on, you know you want to humour her while she's young. Besides, can you imagine how adorable her reaction would be if she got to see Santa?" Shego was grinning.

"Yeah, she'd be really cute... All right, all right."

* * *

"Ugh."

"You ok?"

"I've been better." The redhead dusted her outfit. "We have company."

"I heard her come down the stairs," Shego whispered. "I told you this was a good idea."

"Sure, sure." The redhead shifted around in the suit and whispered, "I guess I have to play the part now." She cleared her throat.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas, Shego. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Shego smirked and said loudly, "I wanted to make sure you had all of Emmie's presents with you."

"Has Emmie been a good girl?"

"Yes, yes, she has." Shego said it loud enough that Emmie would probably hear her through the wall.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about! Oh? What's this? Cookies and milk?"

"Emmie laid those out for you."

"How thoughtful!" Kim shuffled over and drank the glass of milk and ate a cookie. She winked at Shego when she saw Emmie peer into the living room. Both women heard a small squeak and smiled at each other.

"Mission accomplished," said Kim as she finished putting presents under the tree.

"Not yet," said Shego as she crossed her arms at the redhead. They were standing in front of the fireplace.

"Hmm?"

Shego smirked as she looked upwards above their heads.

"Shego, do you honestly think I'm going to kiss you in this fat suit under the mistletoe?" Kim looked at her girlfriend skeptically and shook her head. "When did you put that there?!"

The older woman shrugged and laughed. "C'mere, you."

As they kissed, Kim saw Emmie's form peering into the room. She saw the little redhead look on in shock and Shego stopped to give her a look. They both heard the footsteps go up the stairs quickly.

"Shego... How on earth are you going to explain that?! I thought she went back upstairs!"

Shego chuckled. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Come on, let's get you to bed..."

Kim crossed her arms.

"What?" asked Shego as she took the plate of cookies and empty glass.

"I don't want Emmie to be upset with you or Santa."

"Don't worry. 'Mom' will give me a suitable 'punishment.'" Shego winked, knowing that she made the redhead flustered and embarrassed.

* * *

"Emmie! Wake up, Emmie, it's Christmas morning." Kim gently kissed the four-year-old on the forehead. "Santa brought you presents."

Emmie rubbed her eyes and latched onto her mother. "Don't like Santa."

"Why, sweetie? Santa left you some presents downstairs. Don't you want to see them?"

The little redhead shook her head.

"Come on, Emmie, you've been looking forward to Christmas Day all year long. What's wrong sweetie?"

The child seemed to have contemplated her answer for a while before she shook her head stubbornly.

"Come on, let's go see what Santa left you, ok?" Kim gently lifted her out of bed and slowly carried her downstairs.

Oof, Emmie is getting pretty heavy, Kim thought. Good thing Shego's the one giving her piggyback rides...

When they reached the living room, Emmie hesitantly peered at the tree before her mother gently placed her on the ground.

"Go on, Emmie. See what Santa left you."

The munchkin sat on the floor and pulled out presents from under the tree.

Just then Shego walked into the living room wearing a Christmas-themed apron.

"Oh, the squirt's up. Good morning, Emmie."

The child frowned at Shego, prompting Kim to hide a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shego sat on the floor next to Emmie.

The four-year-old took a breath.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!" She pointed an accusing finger at Shego as she huffed at her Mom.

Kim nearly burst out laughing since Emmie was too cute, but she said, with a straight face, to Shego, "What's this? You were kissing Santa Claus?"

"Mommy did! I saw it with my own two eyes!" exclaimed the child.

Shego blinked and tried to hide her smile. "I did?"

"I saw you!"

Shego crossed her arms. "Weren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Emmie gasped. Busted. She scrunched up her face.

"It's ok, Shego, it was Christmas Eve... Just let it be." Kim winked at Shego knowingly. "Maybe you didn't see Mommy kiss him."

"But I saw him!"

"I did too, but I don't remember kissing him," said Shego. She was feigning comprehension. It was wrong to trick a child but it would break Emmie's heart if they had to tell her it was Kim dressed up in a Santa outfit. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

The munchkin scrunched up her face. Was it all just a bad dream?

She held up Mister Tibbles. "He was there. Did you see?" The teddy did not move, so she slumped on the floor.

"Aw, it's ok, Emmie, it's just a misunderstanding and a bad dream," said Kim as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "If Mommy did kiss Santa, I'd have to have a strict talk with her." The older redhead winked at Shego, who rolled her eyes in response. "Don't be sad, munchkin, Mommy wouldn't do something like that. She loves you and me, not Santa."

"Ok, Mom."

"So," said Shego. "Are we in the mood for breakfast now?"

The teddy bear nodded as did Emmie. "Pancakes!"

"With chocolate syrup today," added Shego as she went to the kitchen to finish preparing the food.

* * *

"That was a close one," said Shego as she washed the dishes. Emmie was watching a Christmas special in the living room as Kim helped with drying the dishes.

"She's got good eyes."

Shego laughed. "Guess we've got to be careful next year then."

"Yes, and you need to stop putting mistletoe around the house."

"What do you mean?" asked Shego with a feigned curiosity.

"What I mean is that I'll kiss you anytime, anywhere, silly. We don't need mistle-"

Silenced with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kim."

The redhead laughed. "Merry Christmas, Shego." She pecked the woman on the cheek before going back to the living room to check on Emmie.

'Twas a Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, happy holidays! This was random - I don't normally write holiday-themed one-shots, but hope you liked it.
> 
> Have a good one and let's look forward to the New Year together!


End file.
